Black hearted
by Blackdove085
Summary: I'm Katniss Everdeen and I escaped my town being raided by pirates along with my little sister Prim and my friends Clove, Merissa, and Glimmer. Bt we are not truly free. A pirate has his strong grip on me and has giving me his black as coal heart he has. But is there more to him then just his crimes. Will become M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

So I've browed around and there are no Stories that have an AU of Pirates. I just couldn't help myself with this, it was screaming at me to start. So anyways this will be a T rated story but will become M and now time for me to tell you guys about the extra couples and about Peeta and Gale. I'll first start with the couples there will be Gale/Clove, Marvel/Foxface and Glimmer/OC. Okay now time for Peeta, I will have to tell you guys before you reviews all sad and I really don't like sad reviews over first chapters deaths, Peeta does die but there will be a little Peeta/Katniss. Now time for Gale, he is not friends with Katniss and he doesn't die, that's all I'm sharing for now you guys will have to read the story to know the rest. I do not own The Hunger Games even though I wished I did.

* * *

"I dreamed that I was killed…by pirates…they raided our town and…and" Prim sobbed in my arm as I held onto her to comfort her. I shushed her before I looked downed to her.

"It's okay Prim…we're safe. If Pirates tried to raid our town the peacekeepers would have them hung before the dawn." I told her. I worried about it a little as possible, last time that happened we lost our father. I will never forgive the man that killed him. My father was a friend…to me and Prim. My mother would've lost herself if I didn't remind her about her job. She helps the doctor with almost everything.

"But it was so real." She told me as she looked up to me with her blue eyes. I have almost the same nightmares, but I see my father's death over and over again.

"Prim…I have to go run some arranges in town, would you like to go?" I asked her. "We can even look at the cakes in front of the bakery." I told her as I smiled at her. She nodded her head before she got up with me to get ready. I slipped on a light blue dress; the selves were quarter since its spring. I then put on my black shoes and tied them to stay on. I then started to braid my hair up and then twisted and pinned it up in a bun but with some of my hair falling to frame my face.

I then heard Prim open her door and walk into my room in one of my old light gray dress. "You look beautiful…prettier than any princess." I smiled to her as I went to my knees. "Now, do you want your hair up or down?" I asked her as I held onto a piece of her golden hair. She then smiled at me before she told me down. "Alright, I guess we're ready….now my fair lady let us tour the town." I told her with a smile causing Prim to laugh with me.

I grabbed onto the brown bag full of the coins I've earned from helping a pub owner serve by being a waitress. I have to control the urge to vomit when men start to fancies me. I do not mind Haymitch, he just calls me Sweetheart but that's all. Prim and I walked out of our house closing and locking the door. I set out to the butcher first so we could have our lamb stew that I make.

"Miss. Everdeen," He said as the bell ringed when I opened the door. "What meat do you want from me today?" he asked me as I walked towards him.

"I would like to have a pound of lamb Mr. Bruin." I smiled to him as I took out three silver coins and handed them to him, dropping them into his out stretched hand.

"Coming right up!" he told me still smiling and headed to the back of the store. I still held onto Prim's hand as we waited.

"Does he kill them before he gives it to us?" Prim asked me as she looked up to me. I shook my head and smiled down to her.

"He does kill them, but not as soon as we order and pay for it. Don't worry Prim…all of the other lambs where I get our eggs from are fine." I told her before Mr. Bruin comes back to the front of the store and hands me the lamb cover in paper. "Thank you." I told him before I walked out of the store. "Prim, will you hold the basket when we get the eggs and greens?" I asked her as we walked from the butchers.

"I will." She simply told me as we walked together. "Katniss, what do you plan to do when a man finds internist in you to make as his wife. Will you still come to see me?" Prim asked me before we stopped in front of the market.

"Of course little duck…no man will get in between us Prim you're my sister." I told her as we walked in. Greasy Sae greeted us with a smile on her old boney face. "I would like two carrots, green beans, tomatoes, onions, milk, cheese and a dozen eggs." I told her as I gave Prim the lamb so I could give Greasy Sae the basket.

"Of course Katniss, that will be five coins." She told me before she started to place the items I told her I wanted in the basket. I untied the string and opened it up grabbed onto the amount needed to pay for it. I noticed Prim holding something in her free hand that was a gold color.

"What is that?" I asked Prim as I looked down to her.

"That old thing, I've tried to get rid of it for a while now." Greasy Sae said as she handed me my basket. "But if you want it Prim…you can have it free." She smiled down to Prim as she moved the coins around in her hand. Prim looked up at me asking me if she could with her eyes.

"If you really want it Prim, you can have it since it's free." I told her as I took the lamb from her and gave her the basket. She then pinned on her dress, looked up to Greasy Sae.

"Thank you Mrs. Sae, thank you very much." She smiled up to her before we walked away.

"No, thank you." She told Prim as we walked off. As we walked towards the bakery to buy a loaf of bread I heard Clove Grover calls out my name.

"Katniss wait up!" she yelled as she ran to catch up to me. I stopped and turned around. She was wearing a plain light purple dress with her long brown hair up in a simple bun.

"Hello Clove, got tired of having to deal with your father making you wait on his costumers?" I asked her with a slight smirk on my face. She just rolled her turquoise eyes.

"No, you know my father would kill me if I did that. I was standing outside of the shop and saw you, thought that I should come and say hello." She told me as smile dropped her neutral face and smiled at me. I just shook my head and started to talk with her as we walked together, Prim even said a few words to her. Clove is an only child so she doesn't have siblings.

"Katniss did you hear about a new pirate crew?" Clove spoke to me lowly where Prim would hear her. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and just shook my head. "I forgot, you don't read the paper, but anyways. The paper talked about this crew overthrew a ship carrying sugar, flour, and gold to the Capitol. The only savior said that this Crew had three Captains; all three quite tall and young. He also described their flag as a skull with spears crossed under it with a sword between the skull's teeth. He also added that they may also be planning on attacking one of the towns closest to where they sunk that ship." Clove continued as she looked at me. "And I think it will be ours."

"Clove, Let's hope not, maybe he was wrong about their raid. Think about it Clove, he managed to get away from Pirates. He's lucky enough to be alive; you know how they have no mercy." I said to her as Prim walked away and looked at the cakes.

"I do, Pirates are the reasons why my mother, your father, and Merissa's parents are not here anymore. Glimmer's mother still isn't the same after what that Captain did to her. Glimmer tells me that her father or anyone male for that matter can't touch her or she starts screaming." Clove said as we stopped walking, I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

_As My mother grabbed onto me and Prim and started to run. Pirates started to raid our town in the middle of the night. Peacekeepers were everywhere with both guns and swords in their hands. "Katniss come on, we have to move!" my mother screamed holding back tears._

"_Father's hurt!" I yelled as I tried to go back but my mother gripped onto my hand tighter. Prim was crying as my mother picked her up._

"_Katniss, we have to get out of here! We need to escape!" My mother told me again and started to run faster. I looked back into the chaos, the blood, women screaming, and gunshots. We managed to hide somewhere no one saw us. My mother was hushing Prim to be quite. _

"Clove, I hope that I'm right about them not raiding this town, I wouldn't know what to do." I told her before we walked into the bakery.

"Hello Katniss…Clove." I heard Peeta say to me, he was smiling to me and slightly waved. I just said hello back along with Clove and then order a loaf of white bread and paid my 4 coins for it. After I walked out with the bread in my basket Clove looked to me with a smirk on her face. "What?" I asked her as I looked back at her.

"Peeta Mellark fancies on you." She told me as we walked on towards the library with a book I had to help my mom take back, I am not like most women or is Merissa we both can read and write. I can because my mother wants both me and Prim not to be ignorant. Merissa is the daughter and niece to book keepers. When I first met her I called her Foxface because of how she looked like a Fox. She was smart enough to hide in the market's hen nesting when the last raid happened. She may have had hay in her red hair but she was alive.

"Hello." Merissa said with a smile on her face. She wore a simple cream dress like my own and she wore her hair in a unique bun. Her uncle was standing on a latter picking out certain books and outing some back. "Katniss, here to talk, return a book, or both?" she asked me as she put down the scrolls she was carrying in her arms.

"What do you think; of course I talk to you while I wait for the next book to be handed to me. So learning anything new?" I ask her as I handed her the brown bonded leather book. Prim had run off to the folk tales section of the library with Clove roaming around in it with her.

"Of course, I have just found the most amazing writer. William Shakespeare. I just love his story of The Tempest and Romeo and Juliet." She told me as she handed me the book my mother asked for. "I am also learning French." She told me with a smile on her face. Merissa is like a sponge, absorbing water that's intelligence.

"Merissa, did you hear the news about a new pirate crew?" I asked her, Clove knows about the news, but she doesn't read straight through the whole article. Merissa, she does what Clove doesn't.

"Yes…I have. The three captains' names are Cato Teufel, Marvel Hinder, and Gale Hawthorne. They are known for being ferocious. Cato is extremely well with swords; Marvel is an expert in spears and Gale is amazing with knot tying, along with a knife and gun. They also maybe are planning on raiding this town, which I hope not. I am not small enough anymore to hide in the hens nest again." Merissa tells me.

* * *

"I agree with you on the raiding." I heard Glimmer say behind me. She wore a rose pink dress that was nicer than mine, Merissa's and Clove's put together. Why? Because she the daughter of a dress maker. Glimmer is a nice person when you get past her stuck up front she puts on to strangers. "I wouldn't want to go through the same thing my mother went through." Glimmer continued as she walked over towards us. Her blonde hair down in slight curls moved with her. "The last crew that had one Captain caused quite a bit of harm, who knows what a crew with three would do, most likely burn this town to the ground. Good thing the Peacekeepers are coming in higher numbers." Glimmer said as we both nodded our heads in agreement.

"Hello Glimmer!" Prim said as she walked up to her smiling carrying a book in her hand. Glimmer smiled back at her as she greeted her warmly. I'm starting to worry, what if what Clove says is true? Then what would I do.

As I stood at the front of the boat as we arched. Gale was still drawing out our plans for the raid to night. I crossed my arms as I looked out to the far land ahead. The sun is about to set and I'm antsy about the town raid. I'm worried about what that sailor said after he escaped. I wanted to punch his perfect teeth down his throat. "Cato." I heard Marvel called me as he walked towards me. "Gale's down with the plans, he just needs to go over it." Marvel smirked at me as he stood in front of me after I turned around.

"Sounds great Marv, I can't wait to finally use my sword again after a few weeks."

"And screw some wenches." Marvel smirked at me before he started to walk to our meeting quarters.

"Move it you fuckers!" I snapped as they stopped and looked to me and Marvel. They did, I get mad easily and I'm stronger than anyone on this crew…maybe Thresh is stronger than me, but I don't know yet because we haven't got in a fight yet. He tries to not be violent when his little sister's Rue is around him. Don't ask why I let him bring a 12 year old girl onto this ship. I opened the door to see Gale sitting with the heels of his boots on the table with his arms crossed.

"Took you two long enough!" he snapped as he slammed his feet to the floor and stood up. Marvel was taller than both me and Gale by an inch but not as strong. I just stood next to him and looked down at the map that had marking on the town 10 miles ahead of us. Marvel stood on the other side of him. "Most likely that little sailor told the Peacekeepers about our plans so we might have to take out a few of them." He said as he pointed at the gate.

"We'll send a handful of our men to do that in a row boat." I said to him as I turned my head to look at him. "Let the fucker's blood be on out blades." I laughed, I noticed Gale form a slight smirk on his face.

"After we do that, we kick the door in and start with the bank," He said as he pointed to the bank on the map. "Then we destroy the shops, and of course take the rum, water and food." He continued before he took out his knife from his belt and slammed it right where the Peacekeeper station was. "We take out the filthy swine and burn the town down leaving no one alive." He laughed as he stood up straight.

"I couldn't agree with you more Hawthorne!" I laughed along with him. "What do you think Marv?" I asked him as he looked down at the map.

"I like the idea, but why kill everyone. Can't we save a wench just for us?" he asked us as he stood up with a spear in his hand. "I would enjoy having a nice fuck when we're out at sea." He told us smirking.

"And deal with her crying in the middle of the night. Marv, I love a good fuck just like you. But isn't worth it to hear her whine after I'm done with her." I told him with a snarl on my face. "You can do that while we raid." I continued to him.

"But then I'll miss all the fun!" he told me as held onto his spear. "Both of you know how long I haven't thrown a spear; almost as long as you haven't snapped someone's neck Cato." I told me. "What the hell, I'm up for it." Marvel smirked at both me and Gale causing both of us to smile at him.

"Knew you'd come around Marv," I told him before I walked to the door. "Come on, let's get this started. I wanna hear scream and see some blood!" I laughed before we walked to the deck.

* * *

I ate the lamb stew I've made and the cheese we got from the milk of Prim's goat lady. "So, how was town?" my mother asked us with a smile on her face.

"Fine mother. Prim got a pin from Greasy Sae for free." I told her before I continued eating; I'll talk with her about the new pirate crew when Prim goes to get ready for bed.

"Really Primrose, can I have a look?" she asked her with another smiled on her face. Prim nodded her head because she had her mouth full before she took it out and handed it to her. "This is lovely; it has a little Mocking Jay bird with an arrow in its beak in the center." She said as her smile widened. Prim nodded in agreement as she swallowed her food. After supper was over Prim went into her room and read the folk book she got from the library.

"Mother, Clove told me about a new pirate crew." I said to her as she helped wash our dishes. "And that they may be planning to raid our town." I continued at her. She just nodded her head.

"Katniss…I already know about them. Katniss, if they do…take your little sister and start to run, I want you and Primrose to be safe. Katniss, you a beautiful young girl and I don't want you to go through what Mrs. Jewel. If I get hurt, don't come back for me just continue on running." My mother said as she dried it. But then we heard the last words I want to hear.

"PIRATES, THEY'RE HERE!"

This caused my mother to drop the dish in her hand and had it shatter to a million pieces on the floor. "Get Primrose and start running!" my mother exclaimed before I ran and got Prim.

"Prim…we have to go!" I told her as I grabbed onto her arm and ran out the door with our mother right next to us. I then saw what hell looked like.


	2. Chapter 2

God this was my longest one and I only wrote it in a day! Also to clarify I'm not going to dive straight into writing about Cato/Katniss, I want to focus on the side paring so that everyone feels loved. Also, there I repeat will be no relationship between Thresh and Foxface that's not friendship. I had so much fun writing about the first couple in this story. But to tell you guys, the girls will not be 'Oh I love you!' when they first meet them, the guys that are couple will pirates and the girl were raised that pirates are bad. I like pirates, don't get me wrong, but in this time people didn't like them. Later into the story you'll see more mutual love. Also…there will be no hint of Marvel/Glimmer or Cato/Clove. Maybe a friendship relationship between Cato and Clove but that's it. I love you my little reader and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Black Hearted.

I almost forgot! I have two more things to say. I have an awful writer's block for Red Roses so it will be on hold until I get over it. And if anyone of you readers would like to make a book cover for this PM me and share me the image you've made, I will give you full credit for it! I don't not own The Hunger Games but baggers can't be chooser!

* * *

Some of the stores were set ablaze with pirates running from store to store, some even getting into fights with our Peacekeepers. "Oh my god." My mother said at what she saw. I then ran with Prims hand in mine. Our mother was lagging behind.

"MOTHER HURRY UP!" I yelled over the screams. She then fell causing a few of the crew to notice and then went at her. "MOTHER!" I yelled as I went to go back but she screamed.

"DON'T KATNISS! RUN…TAKE PRIMROSE AND RUN!" I just nodded my head and went faster with Prim next to me. But she was screaming about leaving our mother behind.

"We have to leave her Prim…I'm sorry." I told her as I kept running.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" I heard Clove yell and then a loud crash. I saw Clove holding an iron rob with a pirate on the ground and she was mad. I then noticed one sneaking up behind her. So I yelled at her causing her to turn around and smack him right across the head…knocking him out cold. Clove then started to run towards me and Prim. "I was right!" Clove yelled as she ran right next to me.

"It's not time for you to be yelling at me that you were right when we have our lives to run for!" I yelled back at her as we continued to run. I need to get Prim out of here. The butcher shop was burning with the door blocked; I could see him through the glass passed out. As we ran father and father into this I had to drag Prim away when she saw a few men's throat slit and someone screaming for mercy. I even saw a man lying on his back with a spear through his heart. This crew is worst then the last!

Merissa then came running out of the library with five books in her arms and her red hair down to her upper back. I didn't need to scream out her name because she noticed me first and started to run faster leading us away from it because the market was burned down.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Glimmer yelled as she ran as fast as she could…her green eyes were wide with fear as three pirates ran after her…making vulgar comments to her. I was shocked how fast those comments made her run towards us.

"Come here you wench…You're better looking than that old hag and pure!" one yelled at her. She just kept running until she was right next to Prim.

"Where's Merissa!" Glimmer asked worried about her. She looked ahead of her and then saw Merissa's red hair. "She's leading us?" Glimmer asked as we ran faster. The pirates that were chasing gave up when they saw a family leave their burning house. We all just nod.

I then saw a peacekeeper lying on the ground being stabbed multiple times in the stomach. Prim almost stopped running but both me and Glimmer pushed her to keep running. When we made it to the bakery I tripped over my dress on to my stomach. "Katniss!" Prim yelled as she looked back and went to go get me.

"No Prim…don't stop…keep running Prim! Glimmer, Clove please try to keep her safe!" I cried out as they went father and father away. I tried to get up but had a pirate walk up to me with a smirk on his face. I backed up as he came closer.

"What a pretty little wench you are." He smiled as he pulled out his sword. I closed my eyes…preparing myself for the worst. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Peeta wrestle him to the ground and punch him in the face.

"Katniss…are you okay?" he asked me as he helped me up. I just simply nodded my head. "Good…I've been dying to tell you this for a long time…but I love you. I always had ever since I've heard you sing. I was flattered…he first saves me and now he tells me he loves me. "Come on!" he yelled as he grabbed onto my hand and started to run with me. "I saw your sister Primrose run this way!" he yelled as he ran. "Katniss we're-" but he was cut off when a large boy grabbed onto his throat and slammed him to the ground.

He was blonde and his eyes were an icy blue. How I know that he looked up to see me. A smile slowly starts to form on his face before he started to walk to me; but didn't get to me because Peeta grabbed onto him and pulled him away from me. "Don't you touch her!" He screamed as he tried to pin him down. "Go Katniss!" He yelled before the taller boy brought out a sword and then stabbed him in the leg first. "What are you doing…RUN!" he yelled casing me to unfreeze so I did.

And before I knew it I was almost close to Prim again…thank god that Glimmer and her have blonde hair. "Prim!" I yelled as I ran faster towards her. I caught up to her and ran next to Clove. We were close to the gate. Merissa was just a yard ahead of us. "We need to find a ship!" she yelled before we stop at the docks. But before we walked on we all had to calm down "We need to find a ship and soon." She told us, her eyes were glossy looking and I knew she was fighting back tears.

Merissa still had all five books in her arms. "Merissa…what happened?" Glimmer asked her as Merissa was shaking. Merissa choked out a sob before she told us.

"They killed my uncle and I had to watch. You should have seen what they did to him." She cried before Glimmer hugged her. "I managed to get away before they noticed me and I grabbed onto what I could." She told us as she calmed down. "Now…let's go find a ship to hide in for the night." She said before she walked off.

I was walking next to Prim and tried to help calm her down. I knew she was scared…I was to when it first happened. "Katniss…what do you think they'll do to us if they get us?" Prim said to me as she had tears running down her face.

"I don't know Prim." I told her before we walked toward the only ship in the dock.

* * *

**Cato**

As I finished with the little prick I went after a peace keeper. Before I got a chance to even slash him he blocked my hit. "Think you can just come and destroy this town you Filthy pirate!" He yelled as he went to slash me but I blocked it. I went to cut his head off his shoulders but he blocked that. I then started to go faster, hitting his blade harder. "To hell with it!" I yelled before I just pulled out my gun and shot him in the head.

I then turned around I started to go towards more of the fuckers. I gave no mercy; I cut heads, arms, and legs off. I then saw the biggest one come up to me with a sword pulled out. "Finally…someone to fight!" I smiled before I charged at him I swung my sword he managed to block the first one. Second I got him in his arm I didn't stop there I just kept going and going until he was on the ground.

I looked down at the rat and then spat on him in disrespect. "Enjoy hell rat!" I snarled before I walked over to Gale as he put his gun back into his belt. He started to walk towards me as he looked around him. "Enjoying what we've done Hawthorne?" I asked him when we stopped into front of each other.

"Of course…everything is almost done. All we need is Marvel to take out the Station." Gale smiled at me. He enjoys doing this…I like him because we both hate the Capitol. I was raised that why and Gale had something happen to his family when they were nothing like mine. "Finally that they know how it's like to suffer to see everything you know is destroyed." Gale growled I grunted in agreement with him.

"WHOA!" I heard Marvel yelled and then saw a Peace Keeper fall as he ran. "Should we go get him?" Gale asked me as he raised an eyebrow.

"And ruin his fun…hell yeah." I laughed before I yelled at him. "Marv…get your skinny ass over here!" I yelled at him. He whined before he started to walk over towards us. He pulled out his spear when he passed the Peace Keeper.

"This better be good Cato…I was just about to spear another Peace Keeper." He told me annoyed. I just slapped him at the back of his head.

"Because we need to finish the last part of the plan you agreed to do." I snapped at him…I've known Marvel since we were 10 but I still can't stand him when he acts stupid.

"OI! MUCKERS TIME TO HAVE SWINE BURN IN HELL!" All three of us yelled causing them to stop what they were doing. Thresh walked over to us but the others just stood like idiots. "Don't just stand….Get your asses moving!" I yelled causing them to scramble towards us. "I swear…I feel like you and I Teufel are the only smarts ones on this crew." Gale said not caring if Marvel heard us.

"Marv's pretty smart when he wants to be. He just choices to act stupid because it's easier." I laughed as he walked towards the Peace keeper station. "Draw out your swords men…time for the real fun to begin. And what I mean by that is chopping off some heads and stealing some riches. Then we get to drink ourselves drunk; besides Thresh. I kicked in the doors and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Katniss**

As we hid inside a row boat with the covering on it I held on to Prim. "I thought that you were dead Katniss." She cried as I shushed her by running my fingers through her hair. Merissa said that we should hide because the pirates wouldn't be stupid enough to archer their ship in our dock. And if they find us we're in trouble. "But I'm glad you're not gone Katniss. You're the only thing I have left." Prim told me as she looked up at me.

"I'm glad to Prim." I just simply told before I hummed her to sleep. Glimmer was sitting next to me and Clove on my other side. When Prim fell asleep I started to talk to Clove in a hushed voice. "Clove…what did that pirate tried to do to you?" I asked her. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"He tried to rape me…good thing I'm the daughter of a blacksmith. I grabbed onto the closest thing and swung it. Thanks for letting me in on the one behind me." Clove smirked as if proud of herself. "Glimmer… didn't know you could run that fast." Clove said Glimmer causing her to get out of her trance of playing with her hair.

"I didn't either…I guess when you have to either run or get raped. I chose not to let that happen to me Clove…like how you swung that pole to that pirates head." Glimmer simply answered her before she looked over to Merissa reading one of the five books she brought with her. "Merissa?" Glimmer called her name to get her attention. She hummed as she looked up towards us. "Which of the five books did you pick?" Glimmer asked her.

"Romeo and Juliet, The tempest, the book I'm learn French from, and the last two just record books so I could remember where I'm from and to prove it to the Peace Keepers that we're from that raid and managed to get away. I also took this." Merissa pointed to a silver locket. "This is the only thing left I have of my family. It's my mother's locket my father gave to her for a wedding present…it has both of their pictures in It." she told us…she calmed back down.

"I still can't believe that we made it…if it wasn't for you Merissa." Glimmer said to her as tears started to run down her face. "But if only he saved more…probably when we go back…there won't be a town to go back to." She continued and we all nod her heads in agreement.

* * *

**Cato**

"Please…" The Head Peace Keeper said as he was on his knees fighting back tears. "Let me l-liv-" He didn't get to finish since Marvel speared him through his eyes. "Like that will ever happen." I said before all three of us started to laugh and we started to walk out of the station and looked to see what we got. "What did you fuckers get?" I yelled as I walked towards our crew with Gale and Marvel next to me. We got gold, a few chests full of rum, sugar, flour, salt, a goat, one hen, and quite a bit of swords and guns. "Why in the hell do you need a goat, hen, and roster!" I snapped at the smallest crew man we had.

"Because we can have eggs, milk, and cheese Captain." He told me. I just shook my head before I cracked open the chest and grabbed onto a bottle of rum. "You better be willing enough to take care of them moron." Laughed before I walked off. "Move it!" I yelled before I started to walk towards our ship. Marvel and Gale caught up to me. I took a long swing of rum. "I say we did a good job with our first town raid." I laughed to Marvel and Gale.

"Of course we did Teufel…I planned it out and we all agreed to it. Along with how merciful less we were!" Gale laughed along with me.

"I have to drink to that…even though I would have still got me a wench." Marvel smirk and shook his head as he started to laugh with up all. Then we started to sing. _**Yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum! **_We then set sail off into sea with our plans done and rum to last us a few months.

"Thresh!" I heard his little sister call out as she ran towards him. "How did it go?" she asked him as he picked her up.

"Fine Rue." He told her as he smiled at her. The only time he smiles is when Rue's around him and when he uses more than just one word answers. "I'm glad I did go well because if it didn't then I wouldn't be here." He told her as he set here down. "I got you something." He smiled down at her as he pulled out a gold pin from his pocket and gave it to her…I didn't say anything nether did anyone else. No one wants to get Thresh mad…I've seen him mad, that's why I wanted him to be a part of this crew. Not only is he a beast but he has a temper worst then mine. And I don't want Thresh temper to come out if anyone hurts his little sister.

A lot of other crews can go ahead and think I'm soft…but if they say that to mine, Marvel's, or Gales face. From us you'll get a sword through the gut, a spear through the heart by Marvel, and a bullet in the head by Gale. Just because a little girl is on my ship doesn't mean I'm not as brutal as Black Bread is. I have gutted a man in front of his wife before. I am not the son of heartless Mace for no reason. I'm also known as Brutal Cato. I formed this name only at the age of 18 and got it in two years.

"Captain Cato…how did your raid go?" Rue asked me as she stood in front of me. I just smiled crookedly at her before I shook my head.

"I don't think Thresh would like for me to share it with you Rue." I told her before I walk over to Marvel. "Enjoyed yourself Marv?" I asked him as I lean ahead of the rail next to him as he looked out to the sea with a smile on his face.

"Hell yeah…I got to finally have the pure rush of having someone fear me. And throw a few more spears. What about you Cato, snapped someone's neck?" he asked me as he craned his head to look at me. I just smiled at him and laughed.

"Of course…almost got me a wench too; but some little prick got in between me and her. Don't worry; I gave him a nice slow and painful death." I told him with my smile still on my face. "I've proved trough swine that I'm the worst there is, I wouldn't be shocked if some of our men got something tonight before they kill them." I said to him before I drained the bottle and slammed it against the rail and threw the neck in the sea.

"I knew you would Cato…after all you're not called 'Brutal Cato' for no reason. Like how I'm not called 'Charming Marvel' for no reason. We're a dangerous crew and the whole sea knows who we are. 'The Career Pack'" he told me with a smirk on our face. "We've taken down 10 ships in the past two years and we've managed to burn down a whole town to nothing. I would say that we even out do our fathers." He said to me before I started to stretch.

"Agreed." I told him before I grabbed onto my next bottle of rum. The wind started to blow and I smelt something so I sniffed the air. "Someone's on this ship." I said to myself. "Marv, do you smell that?" I asked him as he looked down at me. He sniffed the air to.

"Oh yeah…smells like perfume." He said as he looked over to me, then a smile formed on his face slowly. "A wench is on this ship, let's find her." He smiled at me before we started to yell at our crew.

* * *

**Katniss**

My eyes widen when I heard someone yelled out orders to look through this ship, everything that has a covering. "Did you hear that Katniss?" Glimmer and Clove asked as they whispered to me. I just nodded my head. Prim was too scared to do anything, she just froze. No tears, no shaky breathing, she just sat next to me.

"I should've thought of a better plan." Merissa said to herself as she put her hand in her face.

"No…it's not your fault Merissa." I told her as I craned my head at her and hugged her.

"You're right…it's Glimmer's. If she didn't wear perfume then they would have never figured us out." Clove said as she looked over to Glimmer.

"No…it's no one's fault. We can't blame each other for this." Merissa said after I let her go. "We just need to hope they don't do anything horrible to us." She just said. "The worst that could happen to us is that we're made to just clean their deck and do work for them." She told us before the blanket was pulled up and I was faced to face with a boy that was tall, had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Cato look what I found not just one wench but four of them" He smiled and looked at us like his mother gave him the toy he has always wanted. I bought Prim closer to me and then we were brought out and thrown on to the deck. Merissa started to pick up her books and stack them close to her and put her locket behind the front part of her dress. The same boy that found us grabbed onto her chin as he kneeled in front of her and looked at her face. "Aren't you a pretty one? I've always like women with red hair." He smiled at her. She just looked back at him. She bit her lip as she seemed to try and show him she wasn't afraid of him.

"You're the bitch that knocked me out!" one of the pirates said as he looked down at Clove. Clove just glared up at him with a scowl on her face before she snapped at him.

"And I'll be glad to do it again, but this time maybe with your sword!" Clove said as she balled her hands into fist, but still stayed down. Glimmer just sat closer to Clove.

"Isn't she a pretty little thing?" A few of the crew men said as they stared at her. Prim had to fight back tears. "I wonder how she'll look when she hits age 16." One said and I snapped.

"ANY ONE OF YOU SCUM BAGS TOUNCH HER I WILL BITE YOUR THROAT OUT!" I yelled at them as I moved her behind me. They back away from me. I mean it…no one hurts Prim, my Prim.

"You got her Marv?" I heard someone asked as I heard boots thump against the deck.

"Oh I got one of the _HER_. We have 4 wenches on this deck and a little one." He smiled as he still looked at Merissa like she was a piece of meat as he stood. My eyes then widened as I saw that same blonde.

"YOU!" He said as he walked closer to me. I tried to calm down and let Prim hold onto me tighter. He towered over me. He wore black boots with pants, a dark red vest with a white shirt. He also wore a black jacket. His hair was spiked up and he looked ready to kill. "Who'd know that you would turn up on my ship?" He told me as he grabbed onto the front of me dress and brought me up to my feet.

"Let me go!" I told him as I held onto his wrist. "I didn't do anything to you!" I told him as I looked into his blue eyes. I caught my breath in my throat. His eyes were so cold…I felt like he was just going to kill me right now. They also screamed at me that he had a heart as black as coal.

"What's the matter you little bitch, can't say anything else. Are you afraid?" he asked me as he smiled at me. He then dropped me. "What do you say we do with them Hawthorne…Marv?" He asked as he craned his head towards the guy that was looking at Merissa, and another that was his size but looked like he could be my cousin.

"I don't care what you do to the others as long as I have this red head all to myself." He said with a grin on his face. Merissa just continued to look at him.

"How about we first get their names." The one that looked like me asked. "Don't you agree Teufel?" He asked the large Blonde in front of me.

"Sound good to me." He said as he kept glaring at me. "You two…tell us your names." He said as he looked at me.

"Katniss Everdeen." I told him he then looked to Prim. She swallowed before she talked because of how scared she was.

"P-Primrose Everdeen." She told him and then hugged me again. He just smiled.

"I see we have sisters." He laughed causing the others to laugh along with him. "No wonder she got so pissed." One of the crew men said. "You…Blondie, what's yours." He said to Glimmer. She just bit her lip before she answered.

"Glimmer Jewel." He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Clove Grover." Clove growled at him as she glared right back at him. He laughed again as he tipped his head back.

"I like you… a woman to ahead of her time." He told her. He was about to ask Merissa but he crane his head to the taller one that held on to her chin. "Marvel…I think you should ask her for her name since you seem to have more of an interest in her." He said before he walked and stood next to Hawthorne.

"He was in front of Merissa again. "What's your name sweetness?" he asked her as he smirked, his green eyes bright with glee. She licked her lips before she told him.

"Merissa McBride." She said to him. And before I knew it…I saw him press his lips to hers with him holding onto her jaw. The whole boat whistled and whooped it. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Tell me Merissa…Are you a virgin?" he asked causing more of the crew coo it. "Answer me." Marvel said to her as he pulled her up.

"Yes." She told him. He gave her another hard kiss. He winked at her before he walked over to the Hawthorne and the blond.

"I think we tell them who we are…don't you think Marv?" the blond asked him with a grin. He nodded his head. "I'll start first. I'm Cato Teufel the first Captain of the Careers." he said before he looked at Hawthorne.

"I'm Gale Hawthorne, third Captain of this ship." He told us…he seemed to be the least scary one out of the three. He didn't glare at any of us or flirt.

"I'm Marvel Hinder. Second Captain of the Careers." he smiled at Merissa. I'm shocked how Merissa is taking this. He took her first kiss she was saving for her husband. She had to tell a whole Pirate crew that she was a virgin, and she has to hide her locket or else one of these slums will take it from her. "Show them their rooms Thresh, they'll be bunking with your little sister and you since I know you won't touch my wench and the others." Marvel said to a large black man. He just nodded his head and then helped us all up.

"Come with me." He said as he walked towards a wooden door. We all just followed. Marvel grabbed onto Merissa from behind by her waist.

"I can't wait until I have you Merissa. I would love to know how your cream skin will feel against mine." He told her in a hushed voice but I still heard him. He then kissed her neck and let her go. She started to walk fast with her books in her hands in front of me. I just kept my mouth shut as held onto Prims hand as we followed the large pirate to where he slept with his little sister? Why do they have a girl on this boat?

"Because I would join this crew if she didn't come with me. Katniss, Primrose, Glimmer, Clove, and Merissa I won't do anything to you five. I'm not completely like them. I got into this crew to get away from our old life to where Rue would've got killed. But I suggest you don't say anything about it or the Captains will gut you." He told us as he kept walking and then opened another door. There were three bunks and a little girl with boots on her feet in blue pants with a white shirt and black vest; she had something blue on her head. She looked up at Thresh with a smile on her face. "Hey Rue…we're having some new roommates." He told her before we all started to walk in.

She smiled up at us. "Hi…I'm Rue." She told us. Prim then smiled at her.

"Hello Rue…I'm Primrose. This is my sister Katniss." Prim told her; at least Prim will have someone her age.

"I understand why you said that. I would have done it to." Thresh told me as he stood next to me. "Rue is everything to me…I would kill anyone on this ship if they did anything to her." He told me again, I just nodded my head. Rue walked up to Glimmer and did the same thing.

"I'm Glimmer…I would like for us to be friends Rue." Glimmer said to her…causing Prim to smile and hug her. Clove just smiled and shook her head as she watched Glimmer hug Rue back. "Also Rue…this is Clove…she seems kinda mean when you meet her, but she's nice after you get to know her." Glimmer told her as she looked at Clove.

"It's okay…I don't mind." Rue smiled as she looked at Clove.

"Thresh?" Merissa said to him to get his attention. "How bad is Marvel?" she asked him as she set her books down.

"Captain Marvel is….something else. He won't hurt you Merissa." Thresh told her bluntly. "I would tell you more about him but I don't think Rue should hear It." he told her. "Rue…This is Merissa." Thresh told his little sister as she walked up to her.

"I like your hair…I've never seen red hair before." Rue told her with a smile on her face. Merissa just nodded thank you to her and gave her a small smile. "And you're Katniss?" Rue asked me as she looked up to me with golden doe eyes. She was like another version of Prim. I know that they'll become friend and fast.

"I am." I simply told her with a smile on my face. "You must be happy to have five new roommates." I told her. She nodded her head to me.

"I can finally sing with someone that doesn't drink when they sing. I love music more than anything." She told me with a smile on her face. "And your sister Prim tells me you have a beautiful voice. I would like to hear it." Rue tells me.

"You ladies should go to sleep; most likely the Captains will find something for you to o on this ship in the morning." Thresh tells us. "I'll take the floor." He simply says before he goes and lies down near the window.

"Katniss…Can I share a bunk with Rue?" Prim asked me as she stood next to her. Prim never really formed friend at our town around her age, she would want to help our mother arrange the herbs she used to help heal. I just nod my head; I want to share a bunk with Merissa anyways.

"I bunk with Merissa." I tell everyone as I walk over to her. Her shoes were next to her bed and she held onto Romeo and Juliet book as she lay down on her bed with the gray blanket covering her lap. "Is it okay with you?" I asked her, she nodded her head. Glimmer called the bottom Bunk so she wouldn't have to climb in bed like how I do. Clove just shook her head, took off her shoes, undid her bun and started to climb the latter to get to her bed. "Goodnight Prim." I told her as I pulled the cover over her.

"Good night Katniss." Prim said back to me before she closed her eyes and went to sleep. I sighed before I looked to Merissa.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I sat next to her. She seems worried about something.

"I'm fine Katniss." She told me not looking away from her book. "It's just that I have a pirate Captain wanting to turn me into his Wench." She told me before she turned the page again. "Katniss, you should have heard what he said to me when he grabbed onto me.

"I did Merissa. At least you got him instead of the one that grabbed onto me and brought up so he could glare at me." I told her as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "None of this is our fault. At least we have roommates that won't do anything to us." I told her again.

"But I'm worried about when will he tell me to spend the night with him. I can't do that Katniss; he's not even my husband. What if he gets me pregnant?" she asked me as she closed her book and looked at me. "Then what will I do, he's a pirate and pirates aren't fathers, and if he did what if it's a boy…he'll make him as worst as he is." Merissa said to me.

"I don't know Merissa, I just don't know." I just told her before I hugged her. "But we should get some sleep. Thresh said that we'll be woke up early to see what they can have us do." I told her before I took my black shoes and undid my braided bun. "Goodnight Merissa" I said to her and climbed into my bunk and went to sleep.

* * *

**Merissa **

"Or bid me go into a new-made grave, and hide me with a dead man in his shroud -Things that, to hear them told, have made me tremble -And I will do it without fear or doubt, to live an unstain'd wife to my sweet love." I read out loud of Scene 4 part. I felt like this the most after what happened to me. I wish I would have died with my uncle then be on this ship. And what Marvel said to me and how he kissed me. I do have fear trough if I was to tell him no that he will do so much worse things than murder.

I want to be a virgin for my husband, I do. I have heard how some of the women that are not married have done it and talk about it shamelessly and some even end up pregnant from their nightcap. I want the love of my life to be my husband to be my first and last. I want a man with intelligence. Not some ignorant immoral man! I do not want to bed a man that has bedded and even forced himself on a woman. And he'll see my locket; I'll have no dress to cover it. I'll be completely bare to his greedy eyes.

I also have this birth ark I am highly uncomfortable with on my lower back, it a dark purple color in a shape of a pear. And know how a pirate is, he'll laugh at me. I've always been picked on, how I was smarter than the other kids, about my knowledge and by the birth mark most of all! I closed the leather bond pages and then blew out the dim candle light and laid on my back looking up to Katniss' bunk. It was nice of her to ask about me. I' glad I became friends with Katniss, and Prim's so sweet with how she likes helping others. I'm grateful for one thing about this whole mess is that I met two nice people on this ship. Thresh is pretty nice for a pirate and little Rue is so sweet.

But Marvel's words still haunt me. The tone in his voice, the look in his eyes, and how he touched me; he was the first boy to kiss me or even show interest in me. But I will never love him. As I slowly drifted to sleep I listen to the sound of the waves and let the ship rock me to sleep. But his words still echoed in my mind. His voice was hushed and raspy in my ear.

"_I can't wait until I have you Merissa. I would love to know how your cream skin will feel against mine." _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again and welcome to Black Hearted, I have missed you guys so much! I love the review I've gotten on this story and I would like to thank you guys for taking the time to do it. Now, I hope you guys like this chapter because it took me quite a while to make it. Also, Review, fave, and alert…it gains more of my love and who doesn't want love! Also…please make a book cover one of my lovely fans…I would but I only have paint and I don't want it to look like crap…I will fully credit you, just PM me and just tell me which site to look on and under what. I simply do not own The Hunger Games so please don't sue me I have nothing that you guys would want besides a little black cat named Midnight.

* * *

As I sat up and yawned I opened my eyes and looked around. So the raiding wasn't just a dream. I sigh before I got out of my bed. Katniss was braiding her hair but didn't put it up in a bun. She was brushing Prim's hair out with a hair brush in her hand after she was done. "Moring Merissa." Rue said to me as she walked over towards me. "How did you sleep?" Rue asked me with a smile on her face.

"It was fine." I told her as I stretched myself out. She smiled at me before she walked over towards Prim and started talking with her. I didn't have a great sleep; I couldn't tell Rue the dream I had. I put on my shoes to prevent my thought to go back to that dream. I took a deep breath before I opened the French book I'm learning from. I stopped when I heard a knock from the door.

"Can I come in...? Is anyone not fully ready?" Thresh asked through the door. I'm shocked at how well-mannered he is. He didn't just grab onto my face a kiss me like one of his Captains did, or grabbed onto the front of a girls dress and insult her. Cato Teufel scares me more than Marvel does. Clove's the only one out of all of us that's not afraid to disrespect someone that does it to her. Clove's mother always told her to don't let someone walk over you along with her father.

Glimmer's mother and father taught her to see the best of things and always do the right thing. Glimmer's a pretty girl…prettier than me. And she does stand up for herself, but it only happens to she can take so much. You do not want to see Glimmer mad. I have only seen her mad once and that was when a guy lied about liking me, made me wait all at home when he said he will take me out to a restaurant. I never knew that Glimmer could punch that hard and that's how we became friends.

How I was raised was completely different. My family was book keepers. I was reading even before I could walk and I could write my full name when I was five years old. My parents pushed me to gain more knowledge, that I will need it. My mother told me to always think of the best out of the worst. But now I can't…I try to be grateful that a boy has finally showed interest in me. But then I start to think about what if I get pregnant. I held onto a lock of my red hair and started to run my fingers through it.

I used to always wear my hair down until my parents died; my father liked it up because it showed my face. I took out my silver locket and opened it. Both of my parents had red hair but my father had green eyes and my mother had brown eyes. I got most of my looks from my mother but I got my father's green eyes.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and started to put my shoes on. Glimmer stood up and started to straighten out her dress. "Thresh…is there any kind of fabric, needles, and thread on this ship?" Glimmer asked the large black boy. "Because I can sew and I can make a few new dresses for us when we wash up." She continued on to him, he seemed to be thinking and the nodded his head.

"I'll tell the captains that we have a girl that can sew." Thresh told her before he opened the door and started to walk ahead of us. Rue was right next to him and talked with him. I've never had any siblings so I don't know the love they share. Then the door opened and I heard the sea and felt the salty air hit my face. I only saw a few of the crew men but they were doing work. "Most of the crew is cradled in their beds with a hangover from last night. The only few that can take it are up here." Thresh told us as he walked a head of us looking straight ahead, walking towards the front of the ship.

* * *

**Marvel**

I stood next to Cato with his arms crossed; He's been acting like this since he's seen the wench with the little girl. Never in my time of knowing him never has a wench ever got him this pissed. I then started to remember when we both decided to run a crew together. I had to fight the urge to laugh my ass off. That's how Cato knows that I just act stupid.

"_You are the son of Onyx Hinder?" asked an old fat man with his legs crossed with a powdered wig on his head._

"_Unless there's another Marvel Hinder around then no I am not." I said stupidly, I looked up to the cylinder that had lovely and expensive crystal that I could get just about 300 gold coins for. But I also saw an excellent escape route. The fat man didn't fight back his snorting, pig squeal of a laugh as he threw his head back._

"_Aren't you a stupid one…no wonder you got caught." He said as he continued on to giggle. I just gave him a stupid smile as I pictured me having the pleasure of spearing him in the throat and to watch him slowly die from choking on his own swine like blood. "I've heard you're trying to make a crew. I wouldn't know why such a young handsome man like yourself would want to give up your life up so soon and become a pirate…being hated by everyone beside your own kind." He continued as his brown beady eyes looked up and down at me. _

_I had to fight back a look of disgust from how he was looking at me. And then the doors busted open with another group of Peace Keepers came in the room, I saw my uncle. Of course he noticed me as soon as I did him. You would notice the man that turned his own brother in and abandoned his old crew to save his own ass. "Hello Marvel…I see you're following in the same footsteps of your father. But my question is, are you as stupid as he was too?" He asked as if to mock me. _

"_Oh geese I don't know, since my father's dead and I'm alive then how am I following his footsteps?" I asked stupidly making the most stupid face I could do. The whole room filled with laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked again playing stupid again; sooner or later they'll unchain me._

"_Cute Marvel…I think you're dumber then my brother ever was since his years of being a pirate. And you'll die younger than he ever did." MY uncle smirked towards me after he broke from his fit of giggles. When the room calmed down the old fat man signaled to let me go…saying something about how I'm too stupid to probably make my way out of a flour stack. I'll show you stupid fat ass! _

"_But of course I would never betray my own brother just to bang his wife when they have a five year son to watch over; you shouldn't be the one to judge me since at least I didn't have to kill anyone to get the women I sleep with." I said as I stood up and took a piece of food. My uncle gave me a death glare but I just gave him a smart-ass lip smile. "I am just speaking the truth dearest uncle of mine." I told him after I got done chewing the strawberry and threw leafs of it somewhere in the room. _

"_Really uncle think about it…how would the king himself feel about if he knew that you were once like me and my stupid father…a pirate?" I told him as I walked closer to him. "But I do think I should…have…the right to….avenged my father!" I told him as I pulled his gun out of his belt. "Don't worry…I'm not gonna shoot anyone." I smiled as I looked down at it, went back to where my seat was and sat down on the table. "I even think it's rotten…and I'm even a pirate myself." I smiled at him and then had two soldiers point their gun at my neck. I smirked at them and put the gun into my belt. "Shoot me…I dare you to. No…I want you to." I said and they didn't pause as I didn't either to kick their guns up to the ceiling causing the lovely crystal cylinder to break loose but not fall._

_I grabbed onto to it and pulled myself up and started to swing on it. And jumped over them onto the small little viewing and started to run. I took a left until I saw a window big enough for me to jump out. I took the closest thing to a knife and cut the rope and swung onto it landing on steel carriage. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I heard someone yell I haven't seen since we were 14. I looked in through to see who I am thought it was. _

"_CATO." I said to get his attention. Of course I did and I looked down at him with a smirk on my face. I pressed my finger to my lips before I sat down next to the puller. "Hello fucker." I said to him with a smile on my face, he looked at me like I was gonna do something bad to him. "I'm not gonna hurt you…just give me the horse and you'll get this." I told him as I brought out my fool's gold coins about 10 of them. And he did and before he left I took his keys without him knowing._

_I pulled them to a halt ran to where the lock was and unlocked it. "Where the fucks have you been? Last time I saw you were still trying to get over the death of your father and mother." I asked him as I unlocked his chains on his arms and feet._

"_I've grown up Marv…" He told me until he looked behind me. "Friend of yours Marv, what did you do, fuck the king's Granddaughter and she called rape because she was afraid of giving her father the truth of her being a little slut?" Cato said as I turned around. I then placed a hand over my chest._

"_I'm disappointed in you Cato…You think that I only think with my dick? I was captured and then I had to see my asshole, back stabbing uncle." I said to him before we started running together. "Besides, why are you here?" I asked him as we tried to get lost in the crowd._

"_To get myself a damn crew…I should carry on the family business and get my fucking revenge on the goddamn Capitol!" he yelled over the 20 soldiers behind us. "What about you Marv? Are you here just for the hell of it?" He asked me as we both took a swift left turn._

"_Almost the same as you Cato! Came here to start my own crew, and kill the bastard known as my fucking uncle!" I yelled at him as he ran faster away from the men in white. I turned my head to see my very own uncle…just the man I wanted to see. "Cato." I said to him and craned my head towards peacekeepers following us. He just rolled his eyes and stole a coal carry and yelled at me to get on…I did. As we went faster to where none of the peacekeepers were close to us we started to laugh._

"_Didn't think this will go well!" Cato laughed with me as we rode to the outside of District 2, his former home town. I just nodded my head in agreement. We then slammed against a sign causing Cato to fall on the ground. I held onto it and dangled above the ground._

"_Should have seen that." I said to him as I looked down at him as he got up. I then let go and bended my knees so I wouldn't break my legs. _

"_There they are!" my uncle yelled as they ran towards. We looked at each other and ran into the pub but they still followed us. It was dim with candle light Cato went into the darkest corner of the whole room. I couldn't go anywhere else. I looked around the room and walked up to the closet waitress. My uncle was about to noticed me so I did the first thing to my mind. I grabbed onto the waitress. Looked into her blue eyes and swung her away from the Peacekeepers sight…. her blonde locks that were held in a ponytail in a pink ribbon, falling out of her face. _

"_Don't slap me after I do this." I said to her before I pressed my lips to hers. She didn't kiss me back in shock after she got over it she pulled me closer by my olive green vest and closed her eyes kissing me back. I kept kissing her; I heard the voices of the Peacekeepers. The girl I was kissing brought her hands in my hair and kissed me harder brushing her tongue against my lips. I just let it happen. I wasn't going to let her have dominance over ME! I rolled my tongue over hers until I won. When they didn't figure out where Cato was and that I was kissing someone they left. The girl then started to kiss my face and undone my vest when I pulled away and she brought me towards a corner with a soft chiar and sat on my lap._

_I kissed her back…might as well continue it since I can't refuse what a lady wants. Someone then coughed causing both me and Blondie to pull away from kissing each other to see Cato stand in front of us. "Ey Cato!" I smiled at him. "I was about to introduce you to…" I trailed off not knowing her name._

"_Madge Undersee," She told him before she got off of me. "Sorry about that, I usually don't do that but I've never had a man kiss me like how he did before." She told both of us before she started to walk away from us. I watched her hips move as she walked and then looked up to Cato raising an eyebrow at me._

"_What…I can't help that I'm a good kisser!" I told him with a smile on my face, he just rolled his eyes before he asked me something I've never heard before._

"_Wanna be the second Captain of a Crew with me?" I smiled at before I stood up with an even bigger smile on my face. _

"_Fuck yeah!" I told him causing him to smile back at me. We then shook hands. _

"_Marv...button up your vest." He told me before we walked outside; I was getting looks from people and some girls slightly waved at me. I asked Cato what was wrong and why were people staring at me. He pointed for me to look in a mirror and I had pink kiss marks all over my face and on my lips. I just started to wipe my face and mouth clean before I continued walking._

"Captain Cato and Marvel, what do you want them to do?" Thresh asked us as the four wenches and the little girl stood next to him. Cato glared at the one with the little girl with her and she glared back at him. She's a spitfire, I know that for sure. I looked at the tall blonde and she held onto her hands and looked anywhere but towards me and Cato. The one that has the name Clove Stood taller with her arms crossed like Cato and tried to give both of us an intimidating look. Then I saw Merissa, her red hair was down and the wind blew it out of her face. She tried not to look at me.

I gave her a good look this time. I knew how her faced look, bright emerald greens eyes, a cute nose, pale skin, and light pink lips that were a nice type of full. But her body was really nice, wide hips and a tiny waist with nice sized jugs. "How about they tell us what they can do for this ship." Cato growls as he kept staring back at the spitfire. "And you can start." Cato said as he got closer to her.

"I can cook." She simply said to him. "Prim can do anything as long as she's away from your crew men besides Thresh and Rue." She told him as she brought her sister closer to her. Cato just kept glaring at her.

"You can cook every meal we have, but since you can also do other things…You're swapping the deck right in this area." Cato said before He spat on the ground and then smirked at her. "Starting now," She glared at him as he did the same and started to walk over to the blonde. "And can you do?" He asked her as he crossed his arms.

"I can sew and I know how to clean things." Glimmer told him as she looked up at him. He shook his head as he looked away. We've been needed someone willing enough to clean all of the crew men's boots and clean their clothes…now we do.

"Great…You'll shine the crew's boots and take care of our clothes." Cato told her before he walked towards Clove. He formed his crooked smile at her, meaning he's going to be an ass towards her. "What can you do girly?" he asked her as he stood taller towering over her short frame. "Nothing by how small you are." Cato said to her as he fought back a snicker.

"I can do anything you tell me to do. Just because I'm not a giant like you are doesn't mean I can't do anything." She said smartly towards her as she stood up straighter. I have finally found the female version of Cato! "Just to warn you though, if anyone one of your crew men place a finger on me, they'll be on this deck out cold." She snarled at him…causing him to laugh again. I have feeling these two will start to like each other. Then he came to Merissa.

"What can you do ginger?" he asked her as he crossed his arms. She swallowed before she looked up to him.

"I can read, write, and sort things out by date and title. I was a book keeper." She told him, Cato raised an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't think we'd get someone like you; Hawthorne has been up my ass about having someone to sort out our plans." Cato said to her. "But too bad that he has a horrible hangover so Marv will have to help you with it." Cato said to him, and then she opened her mouth and said one thing that pisses me off the most.

"How will he know what he's doing? He probably can't even write a letter himself." Cato looked at her and had to fight back a laugh and then looked towards me. 'Gonna play stupid Marv?' Cato asked me with his eyes. I then nodded my head.

"Well, that's why we have you ain't it. It is the reason it'll be your job now." I asked her making a stupid face. Clove had to fight back a laugh and the little Girl giggled, I'll let her past by…Rue does the same thing when I do this. The girl…Katniss just rolled her eyes and the girl named Glimmer looked at me like I had something wrong with me. And Merissa looked at me like I was the last person she wanted to be with.

"You see what I mean…I can't work with someone with his low I.Q level." Merissa told Cato and he just shook his head.

I put on a confused face. "What's an I.Q?' I asked them, causing everyone but Merissa to laugh. Cato just told her to follow me towards our planning room and help rearrange it to where we have Gale happy. Merissa just nodded her and walked towards me. "Do you at least know where the room is?" She asked me.

"Isn't the room full of papers?" I asked Cato and he just nodded. I grabbed onto her arm and lead her towards the rooms on our ship. I opened the wooden door, let her go in and slammed it shut behind us. I walked down the hallway and turned left and opened the door. "Well, here it is." I said to her waiting for her to go in. As she walked I looked down at her hips.

"Do you know where your oldest one is?" she asked me as she placed her hands on her hips. Now time to show you up wench.

"How far back…when Gale started to plan things out?" I said to her before I walked across the room and grabbed into the first plan made. "Because these are the oldest, but how will you arrange them? Oldest to newest, or newest to oldest; I think it would be smarter if we did oldest to newest." I told her as I placed ten rolled of maps Gale had hand drawn and that I helped with. I grabbed onto the last one I grabbed.

"This is the first plan ever made by me and Gale. It was our first planned ship sinking; it held fine luxury, from my old home of District 1. You can look at my room. I got a marble chess set, Black silk sheets and lovely, lovely furniture." I handed it to her before I pulled out the fifth one. "This plan was made when we sunk our first district 9 ship; held wheat, rice, oil, and flour." I told her before I grabbed onto my favorite one…District 5 and 2 mixed together.

"This one's my favorite; I planned it out without anyone's help." I told her as I opened it. "And it's in my hand writing. What I loved so much about this ship is that it didn't only hold oil lamps but weapons also. That's how I got all my lovely spears." I told her and then I pulled out the village's raid.

"I love this plan the most. If Gale didn't think of this one, then I would have never got you." I told her as I grabbed onto her chin. "Now…let's get this one thing nice and clear. Never call me stupid, I may act like I am but I'm not. And stop acting like I'm not there. I can choose any women I want but I want you Merissa." I told her before I grabbed onto her long red hair and ran it through my finger, inhaled the scent and closed my eyes. "Are we clear?" I asked her when I opened them back up and looked down at her. She just nodded her head. "Good." I smiled at her before she went to work with my help.

* * *

**Katniss**

As I ring out the red piece of cloth and started to move it around the front part of the deck. Prim was scrubbing when I finished putting the soapy water on the deck. I looked toward the main deck to see Clove scrubbing her part of the deck a little too hard. I couldn't hear what she was saying but every time she would notice Cato she would insult him causing him just to laugh at her.

"God this stinks, I should've kept my mouth shut!" Glimmer said as turned her face away from a pair of black boots and waved her hand in front of her face. She took a deep breath before she started to go back at it. The pirate was waiting for Glimmer was the one Peeta wrestled to the ground. He had a black eye. He just kept staring at me with his arms crossed. His brown hair was shortly cut and his hazel eyes didn't stop staring at me until Glimmer told him to go before she passes out from his foot order that smelled like expired cheese and dead fish. Rue then came walking up to her with black socks on her feet.

"I should warn you Glimmer about how bad the Captain's feet smell. The worst one is Cato and the not so bad one is Marvel." Rue told her as she handed Glimmer her boots. "I'll help you if you want Glimmer." Rue offered her with a smile.

"Yes…thank you Rue!" Glimmer told her as a smile of relief formed on her beautiful face. "But also Rue…out of all the past 20 boots I've cleaned…your feet smell the nicest." Glimmer told her causing Rue and Prim to laugh. When another Crew Man came, Rue said that she's helping her and to give them to her. Rue just cleaned the brown boots that was handed to her.

I then heard someone spit and it landed on the ground the spot that I've just cleaned. I looked up and saw Cato standing over me. "Missed a spot Fire Girl…better clean that up." He told me as a crooked smile formed on his face. I had to tighten the rag before I ring the warm soapy water on the spot. I grabbed onto the brush Prim held and started to move it back and forth until it was gone. I started to move to another part of the deck but Cato then just sat down and started to watch me. I just rolled my eyes and continued going what I was.

"When will you be done girly?" Cato yelled at Glimmer as she gave Thresh his boots telling him his feet smelt like a dying rat. Glimmer looked over towards him and told him that all she needs to do is His, Gale's, and Marvel's. "Great, then you can with mine." He smirked at her before he took off his boots. God Rue was right! His feet smell like a dead octopus that's was dead for 5 years and was out in the sun. Rue pinched her nose and then Glimmers.

"You'll thank me later." Rue told her with a smile on her face. Cao walked towards Glimmer and pasted me. I had to hold my breath because his boots were closer to my face. Prim cringed at the smell.

"What died!" Clove yelled as she stopped clean the main deck. She then looked at Cato and he threw his boots to Glimmer. "What did you kill? I feel sorry for the Crew now. how they have to smell like someone dead and were lathered in cow manure." Clove said to him causing him to laugh. Glimmer then started to scrub the boot.

"Make sure it's nice and clean Girly or you'll have to do it again." Cato told her before he went back to sit down and look at me. He crossed his arm and I looked at to see his thin lips slightly parted and his head was angled back. I just looked at him like he doesn't scare me. Then I realized that I have where Thresh is to clean and then I have to around Cato. I took a deep breath and went back to cleaning where I was at. Glimmer went as hard and as fast as she could go before she had tears running from her eyes from how bad it smells. She stopped caring if Cato heard her complain how awful it smelt.

I was about done with where Thresh was at but then Glimmer got done. "I did it two times just so I could see my reflection." Glimmer told him as he walked as fast as she could towards him and gave him his boots. He held one to his face just to make sure.

"Now you have Hawthorne and Marv's to do." Cato told her…but before he told her to go Glimmer walked away before he started to put them on. Cato sat down on a square chest and started to slip both of his boots on. After he was done tying them I went towards that part of the deck. Prim sat down next to Glimmer as because she wanted to help Glimmer since Gale walked towards her. Gale doesn't scare Prim as bad as Cato does.

Clove then started to walk over towards him the bucket in her hands. "I'm done cleaning the main deck. Captain stinky feet just told me to do that." Clove said him as she put it down and then crossed her arms. After Gale handed Glimmer his boot he turned around and looked down at her.

"You could gather eggs and try to milk the goat." He told her as he looked down to her. Clove looked towards Prim.

"Do you want to help me Primrose?" Clove asked her as she nodded her head. "Can you show us where they're at?" Clove asked him. Rue stood next to Prim and told her brother that she's going with Prim. He just nodded his head before Gale walked off showing Clove as she followed with Prim and Rue behind her.

I then got on my knee, father away from Cato and got the wood wet. I was scrubbing before I heard the thump of boots. I looked up and saw that Cato was staring at me. Cato makes me feel uneasy around him. His eyes are what send chills down my spine. He looked about 18 and I've never thought I would see someone his eyes have eyes as cold and stone like as he does. He grabbed onto a bottle with red colored liquor in it took off the top and took a drink from it. He sat down and continued to look at me.

I had to take a deep breath before I continued on. My braid was still up but I had to keep it from accidently dipping into the water I was washing with. Gale took his boots back as soon as Glimmer was done. Glimmer enjoyed the break she got and looked out towards the ocean Thresh went to help some of his crew mates to set the largest sail of this ship. Merissa was still inside. I didn't need to worry about Prim because Clove was with her.

* * *

**Cato**

As I watched Fire girl do what I told her to do I just stared at her. I can't help it. I don't know why I'm acting like this, I told myself multiple times that I'm not gonna fall in love. My father did and looks where it got him at the bottom of the ocean. Besides I don't want to have what happen to me happen to my children. The memory is still fresh in my mind. It'll always be fresh in my mind as if it happened yesterday.

I've been able to stop myself from crying. I stopped when I was 15. It's been six years since that happened. I plan to get my fucking revenge on that ship since I saw its Captain before I fell into that ocean water. It started to flash before my eyes.

"_Rome." My mother laughed as he grabbed onto her from behind her waist. "Not in front of the Crew." She laughed when he kissed her on her cheek. _

"_I can't have a dance with the fairest lady in the whole sea." My father laughed as he held onto one of her long golden locks. She looked at him with her brilliant green eyes._

"_I guess you shall." She laughed before she grabbed onto his shoulders and started to dance with him. I watched my mother and father dance in circles with smiles on their faces. They hummed a song they both knew._

"_Ship a hoy!" yell one of the crew members. My father let go of my mother and started to yell out orders. My mother walked over towards me and started to walk away from the violence. But then I heard a loud bang. I looked up at the sky as lighting flashed. _

"Cato we have to go!" my mother told me as she tried pulling me towards the room of my father. There was another boom and I felt the boat move.

"_They got us!" yelled one of the crew men. I thunder went off again as the rain fell hard on the boat. The rest then went by to fast; as the other ship came closer towards us and then Lighting set fire to one of the sails. My mother started screaming for me to be safe and for my father. I turned my head and saw men dressed in white. One stood up higher than the others. The ship started o sink._

"_Cato! Cato" I heard my mother scream as she tried running towards me. _

"_Mother!" I yelled to as I tried getting to her but a blaze pole fell between us. "Mother!" I screamed but water started to load the ship. I tried to cover my face from smoke as I tried to run towards her. I water started to knock me down. I fell backwards and went under water. I tried to swim upwards but something hit my legs and started to bring me deeper into the water. I was losing air and fast. I then swim up. I'm not doing to die._

_As soon I got to the surface I grabbed onto a drifting broad. I coughed before I looked up to see my father ship on fire burning. Tears started to form in my eyes as it sunk faster and faster down. I started to sob before I watched it. I then saw a ship again. I tried to see what it was. The lighting showed me it was a pirate ship. I looked closer at the flag and noticed it was my uncle…Brutus. I started to scream and swam towards it. "Uncle!" I yelled as I got close to it. The water was starting to carry me away. So I screamed again. After another round of kicking I blacked out._

I was back and I was still looking down at Katniss. I licked my lips and took another gulp of rum. I was shaking in anger. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I closed my eyes again. I was looking at her again. She was sitting up and was facing me. Glimmer went somewhere else, probably to finish her job. It was only me and Katniss. I jugged down what was left. I threw the bottle to the ground. "Fire Girl." I said to her to get her attention which I did.

"What is it?" she asked me before I walked over to her. I kneeled in front of her. I glared into her grey eyes. She just looked back at me; I took a hold of her braid. I kept glare coldly at her. Clean up the glass wench." I told her before I pulled her closer towards my face. I wanted to have during the village raid. But I can have her now since she's on my ship. Gale or Marvel has no say at who I chose. I don't have to screw her now. I'm not going to rape her, if I did that she would kill herself.

I would prefer that she wants me to do that with her. Like how Marvel's doing with that red head. He's showing her that he can feel. I can feel emotions…I'm not a totally monster. But I enjoy the fun of having her hate me but love me at the same time. I do have a heart, it may be black but it's still a heart. And I know how wenches love it when you tell them that you gave them your heart.

But this girl…she's different. I know it by how she snapped at my crew men when they eyed her sister up. How she doesn't looked away from my glares in fear. How she is taking me glaring at her now. Her Grey eyes shows fire…and I want that fire to be all mine. So says I should love her, There have been multiple men have women that aren't married to a woman they want. I want this girl and she's going to be mine. No one else's mine. I am cold and I am black hearted. But when I want something…I get it.

And I want Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on fire. Whose eyes are a haunting grey…seeing into your soul, knowing something about yourself you doesn't know about? Her dark brown hair that becomes chestnut colored in the sunlight. How every time I looked at her I want my hands to roam over every curve she has and have her pale olive skin tone pressing into mine as she holds me close to her. I grabbed onto her jaw and brought her face closer towards mine, her lips just a few cementers away from mine.

"I will get you Fire Girl." I whispered to her before I let her face go and walked to my quarters. I turned my head to look back at her. She gave me a look that told me she won't be and mine and that she won't let it happen. I just shook my head and chuckled.

'We'll see Fire Girl…We'll see.'


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, okay, here Chapter 4, I know it short but by how you guys have about almost 20 reviews for this chapter along I just had to. I do not own the hungers game, remember that…always remember that important part. I love you my little readers and My love grows for each and every one of you and I will see you next time on Black Heart.

* * *

"Such a shame." A soldier said as he helps pick up the dead bodies and their pieces. He shakes his head when he sees a few women bare and tries to make their corpse modest. The once small town busy with business, with small children laughing was now nothing but ashes and only a few stray animals walk on the rocky like road. Men in in white uniforms now stained red from their own blood lay in that same road to forever be asleep. The only building that was up was the main justice building and it had a letter on the head Peace Keepers desk.

A man that had a tall and lanky figure stood with a figure the same height but not as lanky stood next to him as he lanky man held that same letter in his hand reading it…knows who it was from.

_We hope that you enjoyed our handy work of a raid to show you that we can't just only destroy ships. And also thank you for taking the time to read this letter because this will be our first and last to you swine. We have caused more havoc then Mace and Onyx ever caused together with this village. You can try to find us but when you do don't think you can. Read the record of ships we sunken._

_We are just showing how we feel about you puppets and the white wash King Snow. And that we will soon see him in hell one day._

_From yours truly uncle, _

_M.H._

The letter was then formed into a ball as Daniel Hinder formed his hand in a fist. "Didn't think my nephew would have the balls to do this," He muttered as he looked at Captain Crane. "Inform Snow we need to get these pirates and put them to justice if they do not seek mercy like how I did." He said to Crane causing him to nod in agreement.

* * *

**Katniss**

I sighed before I started to clean up the broken glass that Cato caused. His words still echoed in my head.

_**I will get you Fire Girl**_

I shook my head just as I threw the glass over broad and watch it hit the slightly moving water. I don't get the man, he first tries to rape me…I'm upset how I can't thank Peeta for saving, he then treats me like he hates me, and now he says he wants me? I'm just glad now that he's gone. Merissa just came back with Marvel; before she could walk towards what I guess the bunkers he wrapped his arms around her waist like he did last night and whispered in her ear. I do hope I don't go through the same thing Merissa is with Marvel. Marvel isn't as cold as Cato is.

I could stop a shiver from shooting up my back in dread. I will not be afraid of Cato Teufel, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be stupid and try to get him mad….I will simply ignore him as I told myself before. He's just toying with me until I break; which won't happen. "There…all done." I told myself after I got done with the deck. I blew a lock of my brown hair from my face. I heard boots hit the deck again…I thought it was Cato so I just shook my head.

"Katniss…we need your help with the goat milk so we can make cheese. Primrose said you know how to do that." Rue told me when I set the dirty water down.

"Of course I'll help Rue…" I told Rue with a smile, she's almost exactly like Prim. Rue has eyes that seem to find the good in everyone. "Where are they?" I asked her after I poured out the dark water into what Clove did before she walked up towards Gale.

"I'll show you." Rue smiled as she grabbed onto my hand and started to walk to where that door they walked through was at, which was where it lead to our bunkers. After a bit of walking I saw Clove swatting away a chicken from her as she held onto a basket, Merissa was sitting down reading while Glimmer was sewing something and Prim was walking with a boy around thirteen, swanky but not tall like Marvel…the only person who's taller than Marvel is Thresh.

"It really wasn't my choice…I want to be an inventor more than I do a pirate but I wanted to live so I am just doing this until I can get on a ship to the new world across this sea." The boy said to Prim as he helped her move the bucket full of goat milk.

"I hope you do Tech and thank you for getting my goat Lady." Prim said to him with a smile on her face. Tech smiled at her goofy and turned a slight pink color. He started to starch the back of his head before he just said you're welcome to her. I just slightly shook my head as I went to go help Clove before she dropped the eggs.

"Need help Clove?" I asked her as the hen tried to peck at her. She gave me a look saying 'what does it look like?' I slightly laughed as I started to count the eggs.

"They're 25 men on this ship." I heard Thresh say to me, I know why he did it to, I'm the cook and I have to see if I have enough to give everyone their breakfast. I nodded my head and finished counted leaving a total of 5 dozen eggs. "Where's the kitchen?" I asked him…From What I've seen from this ship that it's quite advance because no ship can store and keep food fresh along to have water that's fresh to drink and bath with because Cato smells a lot nicer then Thresh does. Maybe because the captains of this ship uses it and Rue does to.

Thresh grabbed onto a bag full of potatoes and started to walk out the door …we were then on the deck again. Thresh opened the door where Cato walked into. We walked down the hallway for a bit until He opened another door leading into what looked like a dining room with a massive table. The kitchen was behind large wooden doors, the kitchen was nice and large.

"The captains get first serve, then the crew gets the rest." Thresh told me, I raised one of my eyebrow at him. "The captains always get everything first; you question it you're thrown into shark infested waters." Thresh answered me causing me to nod in understanding.

"Tell your crew that breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes, also tell the Captains that we could bath while they eat, I hate feeling filthy." I told Thresh, he nodded his head before he walked off. I started and I was done in the time limit I said I would be. Gale started to eat when he got his part, Marvel did at least tell me thank you with a smile on his face. But then there was Cato.

He looked down at me strangely, like how he did earlier. He took a bite out of the potatoes I made in front of me. "Not bad Fire girl, but it would be nicer if you were in my bed chambers severing this to me so I could give my gratitude to the chief." He told before he continued. "Remember what I said to you…Katniss." He hisses out my name. "I will get you all to myself." He lowly whispered to me before he walked away. "By the way…of course you can bathe; knowing how women like to be clean… and I want you smelling nice." He told me as he turned around and then went back to his seat.

I blew at my bangs in frustration. I managed to serve all of the other 22 crew men. Thresh said thank you as did Tech. Two of the crew men looked at me in a way I don't like, which was the one who tried to have me…found his name was Jet, and the other one had ashen blonde hair with brown eyes. I let out a breath of relief that there was enough for Rue, Prim, Glimmer, Clove, Merissa, and me. We ate in together on the deck as did Thresh and Tech. I was starting to like the boy with brown hair and eyes that blushed every time Prim said something to him.

"I'm glad that you girls got on this ship." He said before he took a bite out of his breakfast. "One thing because the cook we had before couldn't cook this good and that Cato and Marvel don't pay any more attention to me." He said again after he swallowed. Before he took another bite, Glimmer showed concern.

"What do you mean Tech?" she asked him causing him to turn bright red, why would Cato want this boy on his crew? He's nothing like any of them; he's too bashful and shy. He was about to say something but Rue cut in.

"Because they used to be extremely mean to him. He had to deal with Cato insulting him and threating to throw him to the sharks and also with Marvel finding it funny to place an apple on his head to practice throwing spears and joking that he's a little rusty with them. He was Marvel's punching bag along with Cato when he's in a really bad mood" Rue told us, after Glimmer heard this, she hugged Tech; he was turning a bright red.

"I'm so sorry about that Tech." she told him after she let him go. "How could you still stay on this ship?" Glimmer asked him, he just looked down. "It's okay now…right?" Glimmer asked him again, he just nodded his head. I thought Glimmer was going to hug him but Prim did it before she could.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Tech, I'm glad I'm here to so that your captains wouldn't do that to you anymore." Prim told him, he mutters thank you to her before he went back to eating. I took a deep breath to fight back the urge to walk up to Cato and confront him on how he treated Tech. As soon as we got done, Thresh offered to wash all of the dishes and I just let him do it.

After they left Rue showed us where the bathing room was. When we stopped into front of a door we walked into a nice bathroom. "So…who wants to go first?" I asked them as we stood inside. Glimmer coughed to try and get our attention. "What is it Glimmer?" I asked her. She stood up straighter before she started to talk.

"Thresh gave me fabric along with other things I need to make dresses, and I just need to measure everyone else besides Rue, Primrose, and me." Glimmer told me. I knew what she meant, she wants to go first.

"And that you also want to go first to?" I asked her as I raised one of my eyebrows; she nodded her head before she went inside. "I'll just go last." I said as we started to wait until she was done out of the door. After Glimmer came out Clove went in, then Merissa, then Rue. As me and Prim waited for rue to get Prim asked me something that I thought she'd never would.

"Maybe being on this ship isn't so bad, don't you agree Katniss?" I raised my eyebrow towards her; she then continued to explain to me why she thought that. "Because they aren't really doing anything bad to us, we met Thresh, Rue, and Tech. And I'm still with you." She told me with a smile on her face. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"But you also have to remember is that there are 23 other men on this ship Prim. And I'll do anything to make sure none of them get to you." I told her when I opened my eyes again.

"Anything?" she asked me. "Katniss, you know that anything is a big word. Mom told us not to use that word unless we really mean it." Prim told me as she looked down and started to play with her golden hair.

"I do Prim; I won't let anything happen to you." I told her making her to look up at me.

"Promised?" She asked me. "Do you promise me Katniss…that you'll do anything to make sure nothing happens to me?" she asked me again as she looked up to me with her bright blue eyes. I took a deep breath and thought about it, would I do anything to keep my little sister Primrose safe.

"I promise Prim." I told her as I smiled down at her. She smiled back and hugged me. I mean it; I'll do anything to protect Prim.

* * *

**Cato**

A smile formed on my face as I heard that one little word that could easily make Katniss the Girl on Fire mine. _ANYTHING. _That word echoed in my head, just one fucking word would bring such fucking joy in me. And all that's to happen is for little Primrose to have her sister feel lie she's in danger. I felt myself just shake, I had to ball my fist just to try to get a better control over it. I know exactly what I'm going to do to make Katniss my wench, my own…personal little wench.

"_I've got you now mocking jay."_ I whispered to myself before I went back towards my quarters. And I was slowly getting Katniss in my web, and there'll nothing she can do about it.

**Katniss**

* * *

As I sat in the bath tub scented like peaches and started to rub my arms with the light orange colored water with bubbles with my hair down and wet. I took a deep breath and went under the water. When I was running low of air and rushed up to the surface. I leaned my back again the now warm tub and enjoyed the water as it was slowly getting cold. I thought I felt a pair of eyes watching me but I just brushed it off and kept my eyes close.

I've never had this luxury in my whole life, if I wanted to stay clean I had to boil the water and clean myself with scentless soap. Here, there all types of soaps and scents that make my senses go wild. And then there were the muscling scents that made me toes curl, one even smelt like my father, pine and musk.

After I felt the water grow cold I got out, dried myself off and got dress in my new forest green dress Glimmer made for me, the fabric was silk and I could just lace it up in the front but the lacing had a green piece behind it. The sleeves stopped at the elbows but had white lace around the edges. Glimmer is an amazing dress maker. I kept my now damp hair down and walked towards my bunks…running my fingers threw my hair as I hummed the valley song.

* * *

Katniss didn't know that a pair of stone like eyes watched her every move…pleasure stirring in him, making him shake with excitement with a smirk that would chill your bone to the core, that every step she took made him want more and more anxious just to grab you and make her his, no one but his, forgetting about not raping you, throwing everything away to just making his claim and never letting her go.

And both knew little about one event that will bring them closer and closer into something more than just a possession but more into passion and fire. That both will learn and so will others; hat they simply cannot live without the other, that their souls are bounded and that their meeting… was not bad luck but pure, unpreventable fate. And you can never escape fate, you can try but it will always win.


End file.
